To Hell and Back
by StemoPunk
Summary: He could see her as he fell. The tears rushing down her face. Not the one who dug the knife into his back. Not the one who was going to fight for him. But her. The one who cried for him. He swore to come back. To protect her. The thunder rumbled. And he fell into the black.
1. Chapter 1

CH. 1 The Trial

The gods explained their sides of the story. Each called a different demigod to be their witness. Each made an argument that directly attacked him. Each story tore away at his heart, at his mind, rendering him sightless from the truth. The one that struck him blind, the one that really made him snap, was hers. So many lies and deceitful facts delivered by such a charismatic personality made him wonder who told the truth. Him? Or them? He never realized how quickly his time passed. Within what seemed like seconds, they were deciding the verdict. He knew the outcome. Death. He welcomed it. The only thing he had left were those who spoke in favor of him.

"Perseus Jackson," Zeus, the king of the gods said. The young man looked up, cold, dead eyes peering into his own.

"Yes, Lord Zeus," he said. His voice was quite and submissive. It was strange to hear it from him. He used to be more lively. Never bowed to the gods that were too prideful. Always laughing and smiling. This broken shell before them was a strange sight.

"The verdict has been reached," Zeus said softly. "The votes were nine to five. I'm sorry, Percy." He watched the demigod, trying to gauge a reaction from him. But his face held no emotion.

"May I have my last words and goodbyes?" he asked. His eyes which had turned to the ground, never looked back up.

"Yes," Zeus said simply. Percy turned and looked at those he once called friends.

"Thank you, to those spoke for me," he said, so softly that most could barely hear it. "I will remember you, wherever I may go." His eyes turned to the gods, finally coming off of the ground. "You're going to need me again. One day. And because of what you did now, I'm not gonna be there. To those who voted for my favor, you have my eternal gratitude. I bid you farewell."

"As do I, Perseus," Zeus said. He struck his bolt on the ground in front of him and opened up a hole.

"Good luck, punk," Ares said. "It's been an honor fighting with you. No matter what happened, I know you were innocent." Percy nodded, acknowledging the respect of the war god.

"Goodbye," he whispered. With that, he let himself fall into the darkness.

 **(A/N)**

 **So the band story wasn't working. Sorry to those who liked it. I didn't know where to go. To those who want to take it up, go ahead. So yeah. Thanks for the read. Liked it? Leave a review. Thanks babe. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Something on the Wind

The girl looked over her soldiers, watching them fight the seemingly endless hordes of monsters. Each man and woman was easily capable of holding their own. The matter was of attrition. Which side would run out faster?

"General," a man said as he ran up and saluted her. "Our people can't last much longer without supplies. We need those reinforcements." Clarisse nodded, looking back to the battle.

"They're on their way," she said. She picked up her helmet and slipped it on. "But until then, we all fight." She made her way down the hill, jumping instantly into the battle. Monsters of all kind were hacking and slashing at the army. Every time one went down, four more came up. Clarisse was in the midst of it all. Those that saw her that day called her a walking, bladed tornado. Nothing dared to get close to her. Nothing dared to touch her. That is, until arrow flew in and buried itself in her shoulder. She fell with a scream, her momentum sending her skidding. A Cyclops laughed and raised his club to deliver a killing blow.

"Don't lay a hand on her," a voice said. With one small swish of a blade, the cyclopes a pile of golden dust. Clarisse looked up, fearful of her life. Standing in front of her was something she had never seen before. The voice had come from a man. He wore black pants and a black and red mask. His upper body, which was revealed by the fact that he wore no shirt, was lean and muscular. In his hands was a long sword.

"Who are you?" she said. The man looked at her and tilted his head. A noise that sounded like laughing emanated from his mask.

"They've already forgotten about me," he said. "How cute." Before Clarisse could say anything else, he turned around and moved through the enemy lines. If Clarisse was intimidating, then this man was petrifying. Within minutes, he had cut the enemy forces down to half of what they were. Eventually, after the Olympian reinforcements arrived, they were able to push the rest away.

"They're earlier than expected," the man said as he watched the fleeing monsters. He wasn't worried about them, as the Hunters would probably kill them. He was about to leave and return to where he had come from when he felt a sword point on the back of his neck.

"You are under arrest and will appear in front of an Olympian trial," Clarisse said. The noise of laughter came from the man again. It was truly an eiry sound. As Clarisse was confused about the reason he was laughing, the man spun and took her sword by the blade. With a simple thought, the sword turned to melted bronze.

"I've been to a trial before," he said, his voice going from a high-pitched laugh to a low serious tone. "There's no fucking way that I would do it again. All the lies. All the heartbreak. All the pain. I'll come with you. But for your protection. He's still out here." She decided it was best to not question an obviously psychotic man and held handcuffs out. The man shook his head. Her, being faster, quickly wrapped them around his hands. Without missing a beat, he brought his hands closer together then yanked them apart, effectively destroying the chain in the middle.

"I said, 'No'," the man barked angrily. He was no longer playful, obviously.

"Fine," she growled. "At least take off your mask." The man froze, seeming to debate with himself. Coming to decision, he slowly pushed the mask up. It got to above his lips, revealing a smirk. Then it stopped. He quickly slid it back down.

"There," he said, pointing. Standing on the hilltop was the titan, Prometheus. The man began sprinting, making his way to the Titan of Forethought. The Titan had seen him coming, though. He brought his spear up in time to catch the man in the jaw, launching him into the air. It didn't even seem to faze the man. He kept going, using his sword to slash at Prometheus's back. Not stopping when he landed, he leapt back up. His sword cut another mark into the Titan's belly. He was about to deliver a killing blow when the Titan began healing.

"Oh fuck this," the man said. He pulled a large revolver from his waste band and shot Prometheis between the yes. The Titan, not knowing what had happened, dropped to the ground and dissolved. The man tucked his gun backed into his holster. Clarisse, who had finally caught up from the uphill trek, nodded at him.

"Thanks" she said. "I guess. You saved mine and my men's lives. We owe you. But for now, you must come with me." The man, not even bothering to argue with her, just nodded.

"Fine," he said. "But no handcuffs." He followed her to the large clearing. In the middle was a three story cabin, surrounded by other, smaller cabins. As they approached the larger one, two men sitting outside were visible. At least one was sitting. The other was standing on four hooves. The two looked up from their game as the general and her 'prisoner' approached.

"Lord Dionysus," Clarisse said, bowing on her knee. "I request your assistance in helping us get to Olympus. Would you be so kind and generous to flash us there." Dionysus watched them for a second, contemplating on what to do.

"Fine, Clare," he said, sighing exasperatedly. "I'll get you to Olympus. Who is he though?" Thean stepped forward and grabbed Dionysus by the collar, lifting him up a foot.

"My name is unimportant," he said menacingly. "Until you find it out, and even after, you will call her what she is named. Do you understand?" Dionysus nodded, quivering in his boots. The man let him go, dropping him to the ground.

"Shield your eyes," Dionysus said as he began to glow. Clarisse turned her head, yet the man watched on. With a flash, they were in the train room.

"Call a meeting," Clarisse said. Dionysus nodded and climbed into his throne, pressing a button to signal the other thirteen gods. One by one they flashed in, each giving the pair different looks. The looks ranged from lust to admiration to jealousy. Finally, Zeus, King of the Gods, flashed into his throne and called the meeting into order.

"Why have you brought us here, Dionysus," Zeus asked. Dionysus didn't say a word, only motioning to the two people in the center.

"Lord Zeus," Clarisse said as she bowed down. "During the battle with the monster army, this man came forward and saved mine and most of my men's lives. He also killed Prometheus who tried to come from behind. He refuses to give a name or reveal his face." The man stepped forward.

"My name is Equinox," he said. "As for my face." He reached up and removed his mask, tossing it to the ground. Underneath was a face that was basically split down the middle, one side containing multiple scars, the other side being clear. His eyes were a glowing green and his hair was messy, long, and jet black. Three people gasped. Aphrodite and Ares quickly flashed out of their thrones and appeared in front of him. Aphrodite wrapped her arm around his shoulder and placed a hand on his chest.

"Hows about we blow this place and go back to mine?" she said, using her charmspeak to try and seduce him. Clarisse felt jealousy begin to bubble up in her. She had no idea who this man was, yet she felt drawn to him. His face was too familiar to belong to a stranger. The man looked at Aphrodite. With a quick glance to Clarisse, he answered.

"How's about you fuck off, Aphrodite," he said, his voice cold and dark. "I'm not interested." He looked at Ares. The war god nodded and guided him out of the throne room. When they made it outside, he began to laugh. Then he hugged him.

"I knew you'd make it out," Ares said. "I missed seeing you fight." The man smiled.

How'd you know it was me?" he said. Ares chuckled.

"I don't forget the face of a great warrior," Ares answered. "The world needs you. And I know she needs you." The man nodded.

"She's what brought me back," he said. "I swore on the Styx to protect her."

"You better keep that promise, Punk," Ares said. "Or the Styx will be the least of your worries. And one more thing, welcome back, Percy." Ares turned around and walked back to the throne room, leaving the demigod in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 A Fulfilling Promise

Percy laughed to himself at the thought of Ares's words. The war god had never used such niceties towards him. It was almost funny. After calming down, he followed Ares back to the throne room.

"What was that about, Ares?" Zeus asked. "Why did you wish to converse with this roguish man?" Ares chuckled and Percy smiled.

"I was simply saying 'hello' to a former friend," he answered. With the question being dodged so easily, everyone's attention was turned toward the unknown man.

"What are you doing here?" Zeus asked him. The man smiled and looked toward Clarisse.

"Keeping a promise," he said. This action was not ignored by Ares. He chuckled quietly to himself.

"And what would that be?" Zeus asked. "What is your promise?" Percy seemed hesitant to answer.

"I'd rather not disclose that information, Lord Zeus," he said, choosing to avert his eyes. "I only wish to come and do my job in peace. I request a residence in the demigod camp and a counselor to guide me." Zeus looked shocked at his demands then thought to himself. This man was a powerful asset that could be used against the enemy army. He began nodding.

"Yes," he said, more to himself. His eyes turned to the man. "A room shall be prepared for you. Clarisse, would you be this man's guide?" Clarisse nodded, her eyes hard.

"Good," Equinox said. "Now if we're all done here, I think the second camp needs our help." He looked at Clarisse and winked before placing his mask back on his head.

"I'll be seeing you later," he said before disappearing in a flash. The gods looked at where the man stood, alarmed.

"Was that a Titan?" Artemis asked, looking at Ares suspiciously. The war god chuckled and shook his head.

"No, he's not a Titan," he answered. "But he damn sure is powerful. More so than last time we saw him." The gods looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean 'last time'?" Poseidon asked. Ares laughed again.

"Last time he was standing here, nine of us fucked him up royally," he said, still laughing. "He's not happy that's for sure. But hey, at least he's still on our side."

"Who is he?" Zeus asked. Ares thought for a moment.

"I'll tell you later," he said. "Or he will. I'm not sure which will happen first." With that being said, he flashed out of the meeting, along with Clarisse.

~~~~Line Break [I honestly hate these]~~~~

Equinox, after leaving the meeting, arrived at the borders of camp. The campers, who had seen him in battle, eyed him warily. His mask rested perfectly on his face, seemingly a part of him. A few minutes later, Clarisse appeared.

"Equinox," she said as she did a slight bow. "My father has told me that you're a highly decorated demigod veteran. Let me show you to the Ares cabin." Percy was taken aback from this attitude. This wasn't a normal Clarisse.

"I'm supposed to be staying there, though," he said, pointing to the large house in the middle. "And I have not been told of a change."

"My father insisted on you staying in his cabin," she said. "You'll be sleeping in the counselor's quarters." Percy looked at her confused.

"But don't you sleep there?" he asked. Clarisse simply grimaced and nodded. Damn you, Ares, Percy thought. He had no choice but to accept.

"Fine," he said. "I'll be needing to get to bed now. Especially if I have to train you sorry fucks." He looked to Clarisse and followed her to the cabin.

"Uhh," Clarisse said, stuttering and blushing a bit. The bed had room for one person or a couple. It was not good for two people sleeping separately.

"I'll take the floor," Equinox said. He walked to the bed and grabbed one of the pillows. Tossing it on the ground, he laid down. With no blanket or any other commodity, he fell soundly asleep. Clarisse chuckled at the man's actions. After the long day she had, she passed out the moment her face hit the pillow. She would need the rest for tomorrow.

(A/N):

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Got college and shit. Anywho. How'd you like it? Leave a review. Tell me. Thanks for the read. Luv u. Bye.


	4. Not an Actual update

**Hello. I am back. And I am going to update this pretty soon. Within the next week I think. I completely forgot about this tbh. I've had college and whatnot and I'm actually writing a real book and get it published. Thanks for checking this story out and tune in for the next update.**


	5. Chapter 4

The camp rang with the loud sound of a horn being blown. Many of the campers woke from their slumbers grumbling about the rude wake up call. They slowly began to dress themselves and make their ways to the middle of the camp where the strange man from the night before sat. His attire was a bit different, opting for a mask that covered only half of his face, more specifically the clear side. He was dressed in robes and was seemingly meditating as he waited for the people to arrive.

"Sir," Clarisse said as she walked up to the man. Throwing a salute in the air, she stood there. One of his eyes peeked open as he looked up at her.

"What in the absolute fuck are you doing?" he asked. She dropped her hand and stared at him shocked. His eyes closed again and he turned back to his meditation.

"I'm waiting on your orders, sir," she said. She was still shocked at how Equinox had reacted to her trying to show respect.

"Orders," he said, seemingly to himself. "Right, right. And enough of this sir thing. I don't like it. Doesn't fit me well. Now. For your training, I want you to run five laps around the camp. Anyone who skips will cause you to run another ten laps. Do this first, then get breakfast. Afterwards, you'll meet me in the arena." This string of orders caused many groans of discomfort to rise from the campers. All were ignored by the man as he went back to meditating.

"Is that it?" Clarisse asked. It was more of a sarcastic comment, but Equinox seemed to take it seriously.

"Yes," he answered, opening one eye. "For now, at least." More groaning rose from the camp as they all began the laps. The Ares cabin led the camp, being some of the more athletic. Behind them trailed the Hephaestus cabin and some of the minor god cabins. The rest of the cabins lagged about, going at a mild walk.

"This won't do, Percy," Ares said as he walked up behind the demigod. The young man only chuckled.

"They're just starting out," he said. "The day will get a lot harder the more it progresses. How long has it been since the trial?" Ares crossed his arms as he observed the campers. How long had it been? A year? Two? A decade?

"Too long, Punk," he said. "You keep doing what you're doing here. Get them prepared for this." He turned and began to walk to the direction of the Big House. "And one more thing." Percy looked to him, a smirk playing on the half of his face that was clear.

"What would that be, Sir?" he said, chuckling as he called the General of Olympus that. Ares laughed and kept walking.

"Take care of her," he said between breaths. "Or you won't return next time." Percy smiled at that notion, knowing he had the war god's blessing. Pulling his sword from his sheath, he began to head towards the arena. He would wait for the demigods to arrive there, ready to begin battle training.

"I'm not sure about him," Clarisse said to one of her sisters. "He seems familiar, but I don't know from where." They were sitting in the amphitheatre with the rest of the demigods, eating breakfast after the long run. By this time it was more like lunch. Piper, who had overheard this statement, stood behind her.

"He's staying in the Ares cabin," she said, trying to offer her opinion. "Maybe he's one of your brothers." Clarisse shook her head, a frustrated look growing on her face.

"I don't think that's the right answer," she said. "Ares called him 'a noble warrior' not his son. But if he was such a good warrior, wouldn't we have known about him?" Piper nodded in agreement and looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Speaking of him," the daughter of Aphrodite said with an exasperated sigh. "We should probably start heading over to the Arena. I doubt he'd like it if people showed up late." They were one of the first groups to leave, most of the other demigods following after. As people began to trickling in, Equinox had taken a break from his own training regiment. Millions of bits of automatons were strown out across the ground. People watched in amazement as a shirtless Equinox strolled to the forming crowd. His body was covered in scars, much like his face. The only difference was they didn't stop on half of his body. He looked toward Clarisse and motioned for her to come forward.

"What would you have me do?" she asked. Wiping the sweat from his eyes with a toned arm, he spoke up.

"You and me are going to be sparring partners," he said, chuckling. "Everyone else." He turned to the crowd and addressed them. "Find a partner. I'll show you how to improve your attacks and strengthen your defenses." One of the campers raised their hand. He looked at them with a raised eyebrow, waiting for them to speak up.

"What makes you think we need your help?" the boy said, a son of Apollo. Equinox laughed, quietly at first, then slowly increasing in volume.

"Are you kidding me?" he shouted, suddenly turning serious. "You're weak. A small force of their army almost destroyed you. Ares called me out of Tartarus for a reason. And I'll be damned if I fail him." Many campers gasped at this revelation. It was even a surprise to the Ares cabin themselves.

"Yeah, well," the Apollo camper said, stuttering over his own words. "They outnumbered us pretty bad." Equinox just laughed again.

"It doesn't matter how many of them there are," he said. "As long as you know how to defend yourself, then you can still win." The son of Apollo scoffed, quickly regaining his confidence. Even Clarisse had to admit, four or five against one would certainly be hard to beat.

"Me and my brothers challenge you," the camper said. Four other sons of Apollo nodded in agreement and readied their weapons. The crowd made room for them and the group moved to the center of the Arena. Equinox nodded and stood in the middle of the circle of them.

"Choose your weapon," the challenger said. Equinox shrugged and readied himself into a fighting stance, putting his fists up in front of him.

"You do you," he said. "I'm still going to win." This statement only enraged the five sons of Apollo. Two of them charged forward, swords drawn. The first one swung into an easily blockable overhead swipe. Equinox deflected it and redirected the momentum to the other camper. Both of them ran straight into each other and butted heads, effectively putting them down. The third one charge Equinox alone, dashing at his back. The man turned , catching the camper in a hard uppercut. The poor kid launched backwards almost two yards. Equinox smirked as he landed with a thud. Turning towards the other two, he held his hands out. Both of the kids shook their heads and opted to go collect their brothers rather than fight.

"Alright," Equinox said, turning the impressed crowd. "I can't guarantee it'll always be like that, but you can win most of these fights. Starting tomorrow, I'll show you how to use different weapons. Until then, I'll help you in your unarmed combat. Now. Partner up."

 **Ayyyy. I did it. This took a bit to write, but I think I'm finally starting to get back into it. Thanks for the people who like it. If you want, you can follow and/or favorite this. Leave a review too. Thanks for the read. And until next time. Bye.**


End file.
